


We're All Prisoners

by bloodyboxers



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Orange is the New Black Wentworth Crossover, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: After Wentworth Prison is burnt to the ground all inmates are transferred to Litchfield Corrections and the new Australian inmates are forced to mingle with the American inmates.
Kudos: 8





	1. New Places

"Litchfield? What a stupid fuckin name" Boomer says researching the Wentworth prisoners new home from a pamphlet.  
"Remember when we get there Booms to play nice" Bea says from behind her.  
"Well what the fuck are we even gonna do there? It'll be a whole new setup, whole new everyfin like do these American bitches even have a topdog?"  
"Calm down Booms, we'll just keep to ourselves and separate ourselves from these girls" Bea says to her "But if any of them cause trouble you can sort em out" Boomer smiles gleefully.  
"Welp we better start packin our stuff, our block is meant to be transferred first thing early tomorrow" Liz says joining the conversation.  
"Fuckin hell finally, I can't stand it here anymore" Ruby says packing up her cell.  
"I sure as fuck can with all these sexy men around" Boomer says laughing.  
"Yeah real fuckin sexy, one of the cunts tried to touch my ass the other day" Ruby says angrily.  
"Well we're leaving soon so Boomer get off your ass and come help pack" Liz says.

"Hey you hear about the new inmates coming in?" Maritza asks Flaca in the kitchen.  
"Everyone knows about it Ramos you pendeja, god your lucky your pretty you know that?" Maria butts in angrily.  
"Damn I was just making conversation, what's your deal?" Maritza says defensively.  
"My deal is, is that I can't see my baby girl no more because they shutting down visitation while these new fucking Australian bitches can move in" Maria says. Gloria overhears this.  
"What? Why they doing that?" She asks annoyed.  
"Apparently them bitches are like really bad and they need to update their shit in the visitation room so they don't pull nothing" Flaca says.  
"How you know all this?" Gloria asks.  
"We asked one of the new CO's about it, you know since they don't know no better" Maria says.  
"Well shit these bitches better be fucking prepared cuz I ain't taking shit from no one" Gloria says angrily.


	2. C Dorm Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being all assigned work tensions between the Wentworth and Litchfield inmates are high. Things start to go south after an attempted rape on Maritza from Juice and her boys. Gloria wants answers as to what happened to Maritza and doesn't have trust for any of the Wentworth inmates.

"Franky Doyle and Kim Chang you will be assigned to kitchen duty, Mendoza I will be expecting you to show these girls how we do things at Litchfield" Officer Caputo says showing Franky and Kim around. Gloria and the rest of the kitchen crew are staring at them, arms crossed trying to show they shouldn't be fucked with.  
"Nah it's alright I think I know my way around the kitch-" Franky starts to say.  
"Listen Doyle I have heard of the stunts you've pulled back at Wentworth and I'm going to tell you now, you're in my house and none of that shit will be happening here" Caputo says firmly. "Isn't that right Mendoza?"  
"You betcha ass you won't be getting anything through my kitchen without me knowing you hear me?" Gloria says walking up to Kim and Franky.  
"Gotcha" Franky says giving a cheerful smile.  
"Good, let's see how we work together."

Juice approaches Big Boo in the bathrooms, watching the other girls shower.  
"You know where a girl can get some pussy around here?" Juice asks. Boo glances at her.  
"Aren't you not supposed to be here?" Boo asks.  
"Yeah well I thought I'd look around" Juice looks at a naked girl walking passed "Enjoy the view" They stand in silence for a minute.  
"So you gonna answer my question or what?"  
"Gambaro!" Officer Jake Stewart yells.  
"Well looks like you gotta go" Boo says to Juice.  
"Gambaro what do you think you're doing in here?" He asks.  
"Enjoyin the scenery what do ya think?" Juice says.  
"C'mon Gambaro time to go" Officer Stewart says grabbing her arm and pulling her out.

Bea restless gets out of her cube in the new dorm.   
"Oi!" Bea yells to Officer Bayley "Oi when do we get assigned jobs?" Officer Bayley walks over.  
"Uhh well I think you have been assigned to laundry" He answers.  
"So why can't I be there now?" She asks irritated.  
"We are just seeing how you guys r-react to each other. I mean you guys sound like really hardcore compared to the Litchfield girls so we wouldn't want you know fights o-or anything to start since you're all new to each other, that's why e-everyone's eating in their dorms" Bayley says nervously. Bea can tell he's nervous.  
"Well why does Franky get to be at her job?" Bea asks.  
"Because she is more essential than you, s-sorry not you like as in laundry because you know th-there's a lot more mouths to feed they j-just need the extra help" He says quickly and nervously.  
"Fuckin hell" Bea turns around and lays on her bed again.

"Gloria can I go pee, pleaseeee I need to go like really bad an-" Maritza starts to say.  
"Alright but you better be fuckin fast we need as many eyes on these new bitches as possible." Gloria responds. Maritza quickly goes to the bathrooms to relieve herself, passing Juice on the way. Juice licks her lips and goes to round up her gang and to put on masks to go follow Maritza.   
Maritza relieves herself and washes her hands but when she starts to walk out of the bathroom she's grabbed from behind and dragged back into the bathroom, Juice's hand around her mouth so she can't scream.  
"Look at what we have here!" Juice exclaims. Maritza struggles and tries to make her muffled screams as loud as possible. "We've got a wriggly one boys!"  
Stellar Radic one of Juice's boys punches Maritza in the head in an attempt to subdue her.  
"Who wants the first round?" Juice says picking up the broom one of Juice's boys had brought. Maritza starts to struggle and scream even more resulting in other punch from Stella. Maritza with tears running down her eyes tries to bite Juice's hand before fortunately a CO comes in.  
"HEY! GET OFF HER!" The officer screamed. He picked up his radio. "I NEED BACKUP IN C DORM NOW!" The officer attempts to mace Juice but is met with a broom to the head leaving him on the ground on the bathroom floor.  
"Fuck we gotta go!" Stella yells and they all leave the bathroom and scatter.

After hearing about Maritza after the kitchen crew made lunch Gloria storms up to Franky.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU CRAZY BITCHES?!" She screams. "YOU ALL TRY TO SHOW YOU'RE TOUGH BY ACTING LIKE MONST-" Franky cuts her off and slams Gloria up against a wall.  
"OI LISTEN TO ME DICK HEAD, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT ALRIGHT SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF WITH THAT BULLSHIT JUST BECAUSE ONE SICK FUCK DECIDED TO TRY AND RAPE A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE ALL LIKE THAT!" Gloria hearing the horrors again about what happened to Maritza made her start to cry.   
"Hey" Franky says softly "Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that. What happened to the girl is awful an-"  
"They didn't even know who did it" Gloria says sobbing "I-I just know it was one of you crazy motherfuckers" She starts to get angry again.  
"Fuckin hell, listen to me go to the bathrooms where it happened tonight" Franky says.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Gloria yells.  
"You can even bring your girls, I'm going to go to, trust me, you'll wanna be there" Franky says.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice is punished by Bea and Maxine for what she did to Maritza. The Litchfield inmates watch what happens along with a few Wentworth inmates including Gloria and Franky and the Litchfield inmates begin to realise how dangerous the Wentworth women really are.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Bea yells to get everyone's attention. "So I have gathered you Litchfield inmates all here today to show you how we dealt with situations at Wentworth" Gloria looks to Maria nervous about what may happen.  
"As you may know one of the girls here Maritza Ramos was attacked by Lucy Gambaro or more commonly known as Juice, she left the poor girl in medical" Bea says pointing over to Maxine who had Juice restricted.  
"Wait what? How do you know she did it?" Daya asks Bea.  
"Well you see Juice has a history of doing things like this" Bea answers her "And I happened to find the mask Juice wore in her cube"  
"What about them other bitches then huh?" Gloria asks "It wasn't just her who did it there was more than one"  
"Juice orchestrated all of it but trust me once I get my job assignment and the steam press in laundry" Bea says "They'll get their punishment"  
"Now I'm not sure how things go around here but if any of my girls did something to each other back at Wentworth we didn't go to the screws about it, you come to me about it and I deal with it" Bea says talking to the small crowd of people which included Flaca, Blanca, Maria, Aleida, Daya, Gloria and Franky who stood in the corner and watched.  
Bea walked over to Juice and smashed her head into the shower stall wall. Juice fell onto the ground bleeding from the hole just made in her head. Maxine stomped on her hip until she could feel it start to break. Maria covered her mouth as she watched what happened. Juice was screaming and howling in pain. Bea started to stomp on her ankle against the hard tile floor leaving it near shattered before turning the hot water on and scalding Juice with it. Juice started to scream so loud as her bloody face began to turn pink from the hot water. After a few seconds Bea turned the water off leaving Juice unconscious on the shower floor.  
"Now this will happen if my girls ever fuck with you and you can be fuckin sure it'll happen if yours try to hurt mine" Bea said firmly. "You hear me? You can all go now"

The Litchfield girls that were at the meeting started to quickly walk back to their bunks and talk among each other terrified about what just happened.  
"What the fuck was that? What the fuck was that?" Gloria kept saying.  
"I mean the bitch deserves it but that was too much to see oh my fucking God" Aleida whispered to herself.  
"G-Gloria what do we do?" Flaca asks.  
"Don't fuck with the Wentworth bitches they are fucking crazy there is no way we can win against them okay? We need to warn everyone." Gloria responds. They all go back to their respective cubes and try their best to go to sleep after seeing the horrors they just witnessed. The main collective thought they had rang in their heads all night.  
"Shit just got serious"


End file.
